Question: Simplify the following expression: ${8(-8-5x)-2(-x+3)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {8(}\gray{-8-5x}{)} - 2(-x+3) $ $ {-64-40x} - 2(-x+3) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -64-40x {-2(}\gray{-x+3}{)} $ $ -64-40x + {2x-6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-40x + 2x} {-64 - 6}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-38x} {-64 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-38x} {-70}$ The simplified expression is $-38x-70$